Twinkies
by Sylvan Wind of Change
Summary: Iruka has an interesting encounter with Kakashi and a snack cake... Oneshot. Warning: Lemon. Yaoi. Kinkiness.Junk food.


Twinkies.

Author: Sylvan Wind Of Change.

Rating: M.

Warnings: Yaoi (aka male/male). Lemon. Kinkiness. Somewhat OC characters. Constructive criticism is most welcome; but all Flamers will be tortured slowly for 72 hours by Itachi using Mangekyo Sharingan.

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka.

A/N: This is one of my favorite Naruto pairings right now, and I've been wanting to write one of these for a while, so here it is! Blame it on the black hole of perverted doom!

* * *

One bright Saturday morning Umino Iruka was sitting at a counter inside of Ichiraku's ramen shop.

He was relaxed for once and enjoying a new treat the shop was testing out on any ninja who happened to stop by.

The treat had a crisp golden-yellow crust and creamy white filling.

Iruka munched happily at the sweet as he watched Kakashi amble in lazily via the front door.

As soon as the unusually mask-less Kakashi entered, three young waitresses clad in white blouses and black skirts surrounded him with adoring looks in their eyes and a plate of the delicious golden cakes in each of their small, feminine, hands.

Iruka sighed his disappointment and turned back to his own sweet treat.

He had recently realized that he was heavily crushing on Kakashi; however, he couldn't stop thinking about the hard fact that he was only a humble, unnoticeable, teacher.

Iruka dejectedly went back to munching the golden cake and began to suck at the cream filling.

The dark-haired educator was so absorbed in eating the sweet that he failed to notice a certain perverted, spikey-haired, Konoha ninja sneaking up next to him.

Iruka jumped as his white-haired crush poked him right on his scarred nose!

Kakashi grinned widely at Iruka and teasingly said, "You know, you're really sexy when you eat sweets..."

The teacher's eyes grew wide and he drew back in amazement.

"Ka-Kakashi?"

The aforementioned ninja's one visible eye glinted lecherously.

"What? I like you and I can see you obviously like me too, so what's wrong with saying that you're sexy?"

"I...ah-" Kakashi cut Iruka off, capturing his velvety lips in a quick kiss.

"Want to take this somewhere a bit more private?" The shock-haired ninja inquired.

"Y-yes...But only if I can bring along some cakes. I'm hungry and I still haven't eaten much." Iruka replied shyly.

"Your place okay?"

"Yes!" The teacher grabbed his crush's hand and rushed for the exit.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "You're more eager than I expected."

"Are you kidding! Of course I am!" The young teacher cried.

Kakashi's eyes widened in excitement. "Woohoo!"

The two scrambled for Iruka's home, they arrived a few moments later, panting from the run and eager.

Kakashi swept Iruka up into his arms bridal-style and carried him across the house's wooden threshhold.

His dolphin koi blushed and and grasped at his shirt, tugging at it as the older nin closed the door behind them.

Kakashi let Iruka drop from his hold and land deftly on the carpeted floor of his living room.

The teacher ninja leaned into Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and kissed him passionately.

The copy nin pressed closer to Iruka, his manhood growing hard as Iruka's tongue flicked across his bottom lip, requesting entrance.

Access to the copy nin's warm cavern granted, Iruka pushed closer. Their two erections rubbed together while they made-out, their tongues dancing as the two ninjas took in eachother's taste.

Iruka moaned and unclenched his hands from around Kakashi's neck. The brown-haired teacher then reached down, unbuttoned the other man's shirt, took a hold of its collar, and ripped the shirt off..

Kakashi shook off the remainder of the top and groaned against Iruka, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm...Ruka."

The dolphin stopped kissing, drew back, and put a finger to his koi's lips.

"Wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"My room. Wait here and don't come in till I say you can."

His brown eyes were glinting with mischief.

"Alright." Kakashi said quietly. The pervert couldn't help wondering what Iruka had in mind.

--

Iruka entered his room and closed the door behind him. He looked around the small bedroom. In one corner was a simple double bed complete with dark blue sheets. A fuzzy stuffed bear was propped up against a couple big, fluffy, pillows on the bed.

Across from it was a comparatively large oaken closet.

The teacher walked across the black carpeted floor and opened the closet. He rifled through it, found what he was looking for, and started preparing.

15 minutes later Iruka called Kakashi into his room. The sight before Kakashi's eyes was enough to make any healthy pervert faint from loss of blood.

Iruka lay across the bed on his side, making a 'come hither' gesture with a nimble hand.

The other hand was encircled by one half of a pair of black, fuzzy, handcuffs. The second manacle was attached to a bedpost.

Kakashi glanced down and found that the floor was strewn with flower petals. The copy nin looked up again and saw beautiful, toned, legs clad in silky black boxers.

The sliver haired nin leered at his koi's legs and grinned.

Then he leapt smoothly onto the bed and took Iruka by his hand.

Iruka responded warmly to the touch, kissing his koi deeply.

Kakashi pushed into Iruka, pressing his member against the brown haired nin's.

Iruka moaned and tilted his head back with pleasure.

"K-Kaka!"

"Mmm...yes?" He said softly.

"Take me! Please!"

"Oh, but we only just got started." Kakashi pouted.

"Please!"

Kakashi bent over Iruka, trailing butterfly kisses along his jaw and then down his muscular chest.

When he reached his lover's belly button, he licked the dip and kissed lightly around it.

He continued down his dolphin's stomach, stopping at his waistband and beginning to slowly inch off the obstructing garment.

"Hurry, Kashi!"

The Sharingan-eyed ninja kissed Iruka in reply and tore off his boxers.

"Better now?"

"Much." Iruka reached behind him, grabbed a twinkie from a box on the nightstand next to the bed, and thrust it at Kakashi.

"What's this for?" Kaka asked cluelessly.

Kakashi noticed the look on his lover's face and nodded, snickering pervily. He took the cake and pulled off his shirt eagerly. Then Iruka reached down, unzipped the shock-haired nin's pants, and tried to shove them off.

"D-damn!"

He tugged in vain at his manacles, struggling to reach the elusive pants.

Kakashi looked up. "Need some help with that?"

The teacher nodded. Kakashi shrugged off the bothersome clothing, tossing it in a heap on the petal-strewn floor.

Then he stretched like a cat and grinned.

Kakashi's eyes glinted as he flipped his lover over, picked up the golden cake, and began applying the treat's cream filling to Iruka's entrance.

The teacher groaned, arching back toward his koi's delightful ministrations.

"Kaka!"

"Yes?" The copy nin breathed.

"Please...Take me now!"

"Patience."

Kakashi thrust a finger into Iruka's crevice, stretching the hole out in preparation for something just a little bigger.

As he lathered the teacher's ass in lucious white cream, the copy nin covered his koi's back in soft kisses.

Iruka wimpered. "Kashi, p-please...I need you."

The other man eased his hand around Iruka's sweat-covered body and pumped his member slowly.

Iruka barely managed to gasp out, "Faster!" He moaned when his lover acquiesced, picking up the aggravating pace with fervor.

Kakashi eased another finger into the other's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"I am. You know I am!"

Kakashi removed his fingers from the hole and set them to work together with his other hand.

Iruka nearly screamed in ecstasy as Kakashi gently thrust his rock-hard length into Iruka, stroking his dolphin's manhood at the same time.

"I-I'm going to cum, Kashi!"

"hold on just a little longer, Ruru! I want to cum with you..."

Kakashi moaned in ecstasy as he pumped Iruka harder and thrust into him, repeatedly hitting his sweet spot.

A moment later the two screamed as they both came in blissful unison.

Kakashi sighed against Iruka's back, his energy spent, and then rolled over onto the bed.

Ruru snuggled up to his koi.

"I love you, Kaka."

"I love you too, Ruru."

As they fell asleep in eachother's embrace,

Iruka couldn't help thinking that his future was going to be a bright one.

* * *

R&R please. Its my first lemon -blushes- and I really want to know how I did on it...


End file.
